


Drabbles and One Shots

by pumpkinbugs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, F/F, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbugs/pseuds/pumpkinbugs
Summary: Some of these are sad, some are wholesome, some are wholesome but sad. it depends on my mood. They aren’t very long, but these are hard for me to write cause i bottle emotions, and they probably aren’t very good but i appreciate every read and kudos





	1. No, I Don't Know How to Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Jade Harley really *really* misses Rose.

Your name is Jade Harley, and you _knew_ what you and Rose had meant nothing. It was a stupid relationship from the beginning, you knew you meant nothing to her. Sure, she was your friend before, but you were never extremely close. Kanaya was more important to her than you, and that made sense! Kanaya had everything you didn’t. Grace, beauty, shared interests. You were just the girl with frizzy hair and buck teeth that was a pass time to Rose. It was amazing while it lasted, you should focus on that, not the fact that you loved her and she’s gone now.

 

Your heart skips a beat at that thought. You never really acknowledged that feeling, but you get it now. The reason why this hurt so much was because you _loved_ Rose. You clinch your fists into the afghan that was draped over your bed. The small glow n’ the dark stars that you and Rose had meticulously stuck to the ceiling glinted dully. The pillows under your head felt uncomfortably warm and sticky at the sides of your face. The braid you had messily thrown your hair in before bed was starting to come undone with all your tossing and turning. You felt your nose start to sting as you remember when Rose would stay the night and beautifully braid your hair into thin crowns that sat atop your head. You remember the warmth of her body next to you on your bed when the broken heater in your room made the winter chill too sharp for comfort. Now, dead in the middle of December, that chill was biting at you through the layers covering your body. You shiver and yank the blankets closer to your chest. It’d been a month since Rose last left your small apartment, but you remember it like it was yesterday.

 

_The morning was warmer than the others. A weak, early winter sunlight filtering through the thin, green curtains. Rose was standing at the island in the kitchen, her back to you as she typed away on her phone. Wrapping the thick, fuzzy robe tighter around your middle you walked over to her. You felt her tense as you carefully wrapped your arms around her. You quickly let you, almost as if you were shocked. She always leaned into you when you did that in the mornings she would stay over. You snapped your arms down to your sides and stood shock straight behind her. You didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but something was definitely wrong._

_“Rose? Good morning. Do you want me to make coffee?” You ask softly, quickly turning so she wouldn’t see if your eyes were watering. She lets out a heavy sigh and turns around to face the middle of the kitchen. You bite your lip and quickly walk over to the coffee maker on the other counter. You weren’t quite sure what you were expecting Rose to do but walking over and gently grabbing your wrist wasn’t that. Your movements slow to a stop, and you carefully turn your head to face her._

_“Jade, look.” She said in her soft voice. It was your turn to tense. Nothing good ever came from those words. Your eyes met hers as she slips her phone into her pocket. You notice that unlike you, she is fully dressed. You swallow and her eyes soften. “Come on, let’s go sit for a second, yeah?” She asks, slightly pulling you along to the small couch you had in your apartment. You nod, not trusting your voice to support itself as you walk to the worn-out couch. Once you’re both siting, she looks over at you again. You suddenly speak up._

_“No. I know what you’re going to say. I get it. This was always meant to be temporary, that’s fine. I just don’t think I can stand you saying the words.” You say, voice finally breaking. She looks over at you sadly, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. She buried her face in your hair, muttering that she was sorry. You felt a few tears run down your cheeks, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to cry. After a moment, you softly push her away from you. Wiping the betraying tears from your face, you sniffle. “I need to shower. I’m going to go.” You say, quickly standing from the couch. Rose looks a little baffled, but you can’t break down in front of her. You nearly run to your small bathroom; throat choked with unshed tears. You quickly turn the nob to the tub and throw yourself into the cold spray. A sob rips its way out of your throat and you really hope that the water and distance make it so Rose couldn’t hear your pitiful noises._

The next time you open your eyes, there’s some resistance. After crying for a few hours the night before, you force yourself to get some sleep. The dried tears that clung to your eyelashes make opening your eyes rather difficult. You wrap the blanket tighter around you and squint your eyes. The room is oddly bright, and looking over to your window, you see why. It snowed last night. A thick, fluffy layer of white settled itself over everything you can see. Groaning slightly, you roll over to check your phone where it lay beside your pillow. Opening the display, you see a message.

 

You read it, it’s not long, only two words. But the sender is familiar, and it brings a gut-wrenching pain to look over the tiny sentence.

 

tentacleTherapist [TT]  started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

 

TT: I’m sorry.

 


	2. Green Silk and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lesbian panic at a less lesbian sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 doesnt allow you to rate chapters but im giving this a T rating! theres nothing nasty but boobs are mentioned :P

Jade really should have known what she was getting herself into whenever she invited Rose over for a sleepover. The white-haired girl lived in a massive house in a constantly cold forest, of course, she would get hot on Jade’s tropical island. Now the other girl lays in her bed, facing Rose, and tracing the curves of her body with her eyes. The window that was above her bed illuminated the silvery hair and cast heavy shadows on the sleeping girl. 

 

Jade knew she should also be asleep instead of staring at her best friend like a creeper in the middle of the night, but she was just  _ so pretty _ . 

 

About two hours earlier, right as they were about to both fall asleep, Rose sat up in the bed and yanked her long-sleeved nightgown over her head. She sighed as it dropped down onto the floor and leaned back on her arms, apparently either ignorant to the fact that Jade had a full view of her chest or just not caring. Jade, unable to help herself, made a surprised sound in the back of her throat. Rose looked over at her and quirked her head in confusion. 

 

“Hm? Oh,” She looked down and must have realized she was showing her bare chest to the girl laying opposite of her. “It’s quite warm and my fleece-lined gown was absolutely unbearable.” Now that Jade was looking at her face, she noticed the flush of her cheeks and the slight sheen of sweat. She quickly jumped up from the bed. 

 

“You could have told me that you were hot, silly!” Jade walked over to her chest of nightclothes and rummaged through it for a second. “Were you just going to suffer in silence all night?” She popped her head back up from the box, hoping the dim lighting would hide the blush rising to her cheeks. She was holding a light green silk nightgown triumphantly in her hands. Walking back over to the bed, she held the garment out to Rose. 

 

The silver-haired girl smiled and look the gown out of Jade’s hands and ran her thumb along the hem. 

 

“This is very pretty, Jade.” She smiled up at her and Jade’s blush increased. Rose was still bare-chested. Quickly looking away, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. 

 

“Yeah, I grew out of it sometime after my 14th birthday but it was too nice to get rid of. It may be a little short but I bet you could fit in it!” Confident that her blush had calmed down enough to not be a dead giveaway she turned her head back over to Rose, who had now stood up from the bed and was slipping the gown over her head. 

 

Rose wasn’t the curviest girl, especially not compared to Jade, but with the gown being made for someone much younger than she was, it fit surprisingly well. It was short, it stopped a little higher than mid thigh and it hugged what curves she did have but not uncomfortably. She did a little spin for Jade in the moonlight. 

  
“How is it?” She asked, blowing her strand of runaway hair away from her eyes. Jade had thought that seeing Rose fully covered would have been better than seeing her half-naked but shed decided that this was much worse. 

 

The fabric followed the lines of Rose’s body, and the color made her look paler than usual, but it shined in the moonlight. Jade cleared her throat and shook her head, stuttering out a small compliment. Rose seemed satisfied and curled back into the sheets on the bed, patting Jade’s spot with a smile. 

 

“Coming back? This is much cooler and I am positively exhausted.”


End file.
